La primera vez que me viste
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Limón publicado para el concurso del grupo en Facebook "Por los que leemos Fan Fics de Dragon Ball"


_Waazzaaaaa!_

 _Pues primero que nada, este es un one-shot hecho especialmente para el concurso de limonesdel grupo de Facebook "Por los que leemos Fan Fics de Dragon Ball", mi pareja, re crack, es Bulma y No. 17, me habría gustado más con 18, pero bueeeeno, no se puede tener todo en la vida._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **La primera vez que me viste**

No hice ruido, ¿verdad?

Preguntó, la inocencia bailando en sus ojitos cristalinos por las lágrimas, derramadas únicamente por el ardoroso placer del éxtasis. Sonreía un poco, los labios le temblaban. Su cabello era una explosión celeste sobre la almohada, reflejo de la intensa vigorosidad de su amante. Él la contemplaba desde arriba, con las manos apoyadas en la seda alrededor del frágil cuerpo de la chica, sonrió de medio lado, divertido y satisfecho. Su cabello, cascada de obsidiana, enmarcaba su rostro levemente colorado.

— No —respondió—, esta vez te comportaste como una dama y no hiciste ruido.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, pero los delicados y suaves dedos de la chica le impidieron beber del néctar de sus labios.

— No, no, espera —susurró apartando el rosa de su boca—. ¿Te gusta más cuando soy una dama?

Con toda la delicadeza que el hambre le permitía, él apartó los dedos suaves, empujándolos con la barbilla, buscando con el color tibio de sus besos.

— Primero bésame —musitó, ansioso con los labios pegados a los de ella.

— ¡Pero hombre! Que soy una dama. —replicó ella, sujetándolo de la nuca, atrayéndolo, comiéndole la boca con la misma ansias hambre.

— ¿Qué pensaste? —cuestionó él, en medio del festín—. La primera vez que me viste, ¿qué pensaste?

— Que eras un engreído, ¿qué más iba a pensar? —respondió ella, entre besos y risas.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó él, ofendido.

— Por supuesto que no, lo primero que pensé fue —hizo una pausa, en sus ojos se abrió el abismo hacia el pasado, recordó esa tarde y su sonrisa se amplió un poco más—. No puedo decirte eso, recuerda que soy una dama.

— ¿De verdad? No puedo creer que tengas una mente tan sucia, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

— Estaba pensando en no dejarte ir —dijo y al mismo tiempo se contrajo, la reacción fue inmediata. Él, aún dentro, sintió la opresión y cerró los ojos movido por el goce de aquel movimiento—. Eres mío, ¿te das cuenta? Podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo en este momento, así que responde: ¿tú qué pensaste la primera vez que me viste?

— Que había una fuga en el paraíso.

Sus palabras, al igual que la contracción, tuvieron el mismo efecto. Ella se regocijó en la dulzura de esas palabras, acarició el rostro de su hombre y movió un poco la pelvis, acariciando su miembro, no tan vigoroso como momentos antes, pero aún dentro de ella, caliente y resguardado del mundo exterior.

— Eres un adulador mentiroso, estoy segura de que a todas tus amantes les dijiste lo mismo.

— Pero sólo contigo es verdad.

— Retírate, no te soporto —dijo ella, empujándolo a un costado, sintió un dolor momentáneo mientras él salía y se acomodaba a su lado. Él, sin querer apartarse, la abrazó por detrás con fuerza, hundió su rostro en la nuca celeste de su chica y la besó.

— No te vayas. —pidió en un susurro ahogado por los cabellos. Bulma se estremeció al escuchar la propuesta, le aferró las manos y deseó poder quedarse.

— Sabes que no puedo, tenemos que volver —musitó resignada—, pero nos veremos otro día y volveré a ser tuya, lo prometo.

Diecisiete aflojó su abrazo, permitió que ella se pusiera de pie y en la cama, botado como cualquier despojo olvidado, la contempló mientras se vestía. Su cuerpo desnudo, y con ropa, lo volvía loco, le parecía tan atractiva que era sorprendente que su marido prefiriera estar entrenando toda la vida.

— ¿Será pronto? —preguntó, alzando su mano hacia ella mientras se cerraba la blusa.

Bulma se acercó, tomó su mano y sonrió.

— Sabes que no puedo asegurarte nada —iba a agregar algo del trabajo, su familia, los pendientes, pero prefirió no hacerlo, cada vez que lo pensaba o se lo decía, sentía que tan sólo eran excusas—, nos veremos, no lo dudes.

Se arregló el cabello un poco más frente al espejo, mientras él la miraba por detrás de pies a cabeza y hacía pausas estratégicas en sus caderas, en su cintura, en la tersa piel de sus muslos desnudos debajo del falda.

— Debo irme, nos vemos.

Y con un beso, dio por terminado el encuentro. Él se quedó ahí, sentado al borde de la cama, mirando su reflejo en el espejo que tantas veces les había servido de mudo testigo de sus fechorías. La luz se filtraba por entre las cortinas, la ventana abierta permitía que el viento las meciera un poco. Pronto comenzaría a oscurecer, la luz se volvería carmín y ahí dentro no quedaría rastro de su perfume. Por lo pronto, la habitación olía a pasión, a secreto, había en el ambiente un dulce sabor agrio, el fantasma del sexo y las caricias que se habían regalado el uno al otro. Diecisiete miró la puerta, casi deseando que ella volviera a aparecer en el umbral y se le aventara encima, no como la dama, sino como la loba hambrienta de su calor, su piel, su cuerpo, el néctar vibrante de su placer.

La puerta se quedó cerrada y él esperando. Cuando lo pensaba, no podía creer cómo es que habían llegado a eso, a escandalosos encuentros fortuitos lejos de mirones quisquillosos, la verdad tampoco le importaba y cada vez que se preguntaba la razón, se repetía a sí mismo que lo hacía porque se sentía bien, porque se había dado y no por un impulso, si Bulma se lo hubiese preguntado, cosa que no había hecho y Diecisiete agradecía, le preguntaría si se daba cuenta de que cualquier hombre querría estar así con una mujer como ella.

Aunque claro, no había mujeres como Bulma, era única en su tipo.

¡Lo que daría por volverla a ver entrar por esa puerta, o por no pensar en su recuerdo sobre la calidez de las sábanas! Aspiró profundo, pronto la habitación olería a olvido y abandono. El calor de sus cuerpos se iría y él tendría que salir de ahí, odiaba ese lugar cuando ella no estaba. Sólo ella le daba vida al lugar.

Si tuviera una máquina del tiempo, en ese mismo momento volvería al instante en el que ella envió su mensaje: Vamos.

Antes de haber mandado el mensaje, se había asegurado de que nadie fuera a necesitarla y como la mejor de la ninjas, desapareció de la faz de la tierra, dejó cualquier cosa que pudiese delatar su ubicación y se fue con él.

Delante de la puerta cerrada, se detuvo un momento para que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal, pero no lo consiguió, así que llamó a la puerta y él le abrió casi de inmediato. No necesitaba más pruebas de que él también quería verla.

Como una brisa en primavera, Bulma entró en la habitación dejando un rastro invisible de seductor perfume detrás de ella. Dejó su bolso en cualquier lado mientras Diecisiete cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. El escondrijo era suyo ahora, a partir de ese momento, nadie ni nada los molestaría.

— Querías verme. —comenzó Diecisiete, mirándola de pies a cabeza, recostado contra la puerta, como si necesitara asegurarse de que nadie entraría a perturbarlos.

— No. —dijo ella, se quitó el saco y lo arrojó desinteresadamente al respaldo de la silla más cercana a ella. Con la mirada cargada de decisión y seducción, caminó hacia él. Sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra, su respiración un poco acelerada, apenas había traspasado el umbral de aquella habitación, el mundo había dejado de girar para ellos, ahora se encontraban en un paraíso lejano, lleno de sorpresas y aventuras para ellos, recovecos inexplorados en las llanuras de su piel.

— Quiero comerte. —dijo, con las manos en alto, dirigidas a su nuca. Le abrazó el cuello y sus labios se unieron en una explosión de deseo. Diecisiete trató de sujetarla de las muñecas, pero la suavidad de su piel se deslizó por entre sus dedos.

Diecisiete correspondió al beso y tomó a Bulma de la espalda baja. Acarició las curvas de su cuerpo como si para eso hubiera sido creado. La levantó con ambas manos y caminó con ella. Bulma le abrazó el cuerpo con las piernas, su falda tuvo que descubrirle los muslos para que pudiera hacerlo.

Las caricias acariciaron la espalda de Diecisiete, mientras Bulma le mordía los labios, sus manos se ocupaban de, literalmente, arrancarle la ropa. La chica tuvo que arquear su espalda hacia atrás para poder mirar el torso desnudo de su amante. Se mordió los labios y recordó lo que había pensado la primera vez que lo vio. Se inclinó para besar su pecho. Diecisiete la condujo hacia el tocador junto a la cama, miró su espalda por el espejo y el bulto que hacía su falda alrededor de sus torneadas nalgas. Las manos de Diecisiete, no tardaron en bajar, acariciar y pellizcar un poco el cuerpo sensual de la chica.

Se separaron un poco, un momento para mirar se a los ojos, para preguntarle al otro si estaba listo, si lo quería, si estaba seguro, aunque en realidad no hacía fala, la verdadera razón era que cada uno quería ver el deseo en los ojos del otro. Y ahí estaba, danzando como brujas al rededor de una hoguera en medio de la noche más fría del año. Las manos de Bulma fueron las primeras que se movieron. Atacaron de lleno el cinturón y el pantalón de Diecisiete. Él, por otra parte, se tomó un momento para acariciar los pechos de la chica por sobre la ropa antes de meter las manos debajo de la blusa. La suavidad de la prenda era exquisita, pero su piel era millones de veces mejor, esa calidez, la tersura. Con los ojos cerrados Diecisiete se mordió los labios-

— Me encanta que te gusten. —Bulma lo trajo a la realidad con voz angelical.

— Sí —dijo él—, muchísimo.

Al decir esto se inclinó sobre sus senos, al tiempo que subía la blusa para dejarlos al descubierto, ambos pudieron escuchar el rasgar de la prenda, pero no les importó, el húmedo contacto de esa lengua ávida era mucho más apremiante que la blusa rota. La piel se erizó, la humedad dibujó círculos en ambos senos, cubiertos aún por la prenda interior. Sin esperar a que él lo hiciera, Bulma se arrancó el corpiño, junto con la blusa. Ambas prendas terminaron en el suelo, junto con la ropa restante de Diecisiete. Las manos de ambos iban y venían sobre la piel del otro. Las caricias recorrían los cuerpos que aumentaban su temperatura a un ritmo acelerado.

Jadeante, Diecisiete se alejó un momento de Bulma, sin apartar la mirada de la erección de sus pezones. La breve pausa, Bulma la aprovechó para hacer lo propio con la erección de él, se relamió los labios y acarició la punta nacarada con las yemas de sus dedos. Diecisiete no pudo hacer más, que cerrar los ojos y entregarse gozoso a los placeres conjurados en su anatomía.

Sin perder tiempo, Diecisiete acarició los muslos de Bulma con las palmas de sus manos, dejó que sus dedos se perdieran debajo de su falta y extrajo, como el mejor de los ladrones, la braga de su escondrijo. Ésta quedó en los tobillos de la chica, ninguno de ellos se preocupó por hacerla desaparecer por completo, no hacía falta.

Tomándola de la cadera, Diecisiete la acercó al borde, de modo que su sexo quedase expuesta para él. Se miraron a los ojos, en ambos ardía el deseo, el desenfreno, la loca pasión de una unión prohibida e imposible.

Él, frío, orgulloso y mortal en las batallas, se deslizó gentil, firme y medio profundo en ella, delicada, aguerrida y terca como sólo ella. Las uñas de Bulma se clavaron en los hombros de Diecisiete, la expresión de ardoroso placer contrajo su rostro y ambos se deslizaron suavemente en un vaivén exquisito.

Diecisiete la abrazó con su diestra, la otra, sujetaba su rodilla para darse un punto de apoyo. Bulma, echó hacia atrás el cuerpo, su cabeza pegaba contra el espejo detrás de ella y con una mano se sujetaba del hombro, la otra, se apoyaba contra la madera fría del tocador.

Ella quiso gritar, expresar con voz alta y clara lo delicioso que era aquello, repetir su nombre y con ello conjurar sus embestidas cada vez más fuertes, más profundas, más placenteras. No lo hizo, a pesar de haber elegido ese lugar como propio, la estridencia no era buena para ellos, rompería la burbuja de secretismo creada alrededor de esos encuentros furtivos. Se llevó una mano a la boca ya la presionó fuertemente para no gemir.

Diecisiete, no paraba de mirarla, la sujetó con más fuerza y lo mismo hizo con sus embestidas. Con cada una, con cada uno de sus jadeos apagados, sentía a Bulma cada vez más húmeda, lo que a su vez lo hacía sentirse más duro, más al borde. Su corazón se aceleraba junto con el de ella, las respiraciones llenaban el cuarto, los pensamientos desbocaban hacia un mismo sitio; la plenitud.

Sin decirle nada, Diecisiete la tomó de la cintura, se apartó de ella y la hizo bajar del mueble. Un tanto desconcertada, Bulma lo miró con una sonrisa pícara, mientras él la hacía girar hacia el espejo. Al ver su rostro reflejado en el cristal, Bulma sintió un leve escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, sensación que se desvaneció por completo cuando Diecisiete la inclinó hacia delante, como si quisiera que besara su reflejo.

— Recuerda que no debes gritar.

— No, no lo ¡Ah…!

Diecisiete tuvo que taparle la boca cuando la penetró en esa posición. Fue desconsiderado, salvaje y tremendamente satisfactorio sentirlo deslizarse de ese modo tan inesperado hasta adentro. Bulma pensó en hacérselo saber, pero creía que él ya estaba enterado. Lo miró por sobre el hombro, sujetándola de la cadera y se inclinó un poco más hacia delante. Su frente se pegaba repetidas veces contra el cristal frío, sonrió, la sensación era muy contrastante. Por detrás estaba él, fuerte, vigoroso, empujándola con su cuerpo hirviente y delante de ella, esa barrera de cristal tan fría y ajena a sí misma, aunque su reflejo denotara tanto placer, no era ni la mitad de fiel a su temperatura.

Bulma sintió calambres atenazándole el cuerpo, subiendo por sus piernas hasta el lugar donde sus cuerpos se fundían. Se contrajo toda de puro placer y tuvo que obligarlo a detenerse un poco. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió un hilillo de baba que le corría incontrolable, sin perder esa mirada seductora, lo arrojó a la cama de espaldas.

Continuar con el detalle de lo sucedido ahí sería grosero y pornográfico. Basta con decir que los dos se entregaron, como en las ocasiones pasadas, al incendio pasional que eran sus cuerpos en esa habitación. Después del quinto orgasmo de ella, los dos cayeron satisfechos en el colchón, él entre sus piernas, aún con el último latigazo de placer en su pelvis, aún buscando esas profundidades gloriosas. Ambos gemían suavemente, esperando que nadie los escuchara, las sonrisas eran cansadas, reflejo de la intensa actividad pasada. Los cabellos azabache de Diecisiete enmarcaban su rostro colorado por el placer. Los cabellos de Bulma se habían desperdigado como una explosión en la blancura de la sábana, en sus mejillas aún permanecía el rubor del placer. Con los ojos un poco vidriosos por ese éxtasis de pasión y una sonrisa de niña inocente, le preguntó:

No hice ruido, ¿verdad

* * *

 _0008_

 _12/02/16_

 _Pues ahí quedó! Qué tal, estuvo bueno,les gustó? Lo hice en un día, mil disculpas, debió de haber quedado más trabajado, pero tiempo tengo poco y luego si no te lo das pues._

 _Este va dedicado a Kay Moon, por las cosascochinas que me dice cuando estoy tratando de escribir un limón y..._

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 ** _«-( H.S )-»_**


End file.
